Total Pokemon Island with Xerneas and Yvetal
by PyroCatz
Summary: Our two new legends want to be popular, so they decided to make a VERY original game show. 32 contestants will compete for 1,000,000 poke with your regular drama. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A blue deer with rainbow horns smiled at the camera.

"Hello! I'm Xerneas, and this is Total Pokemon Island!" she greeted happily.

The camera switched over to a grumpy, red bird with a white scarf.

"And this is your co-host, Yvetal. Say hi!"

Yvetal glared at Xerneas.

"I hate you."

Xerneas smiled.

"So, we're bringing 32 vict- I mean campers to the island to compete for 1,000,000 poke!" she continued, her cheery attitude not altered the slightest.

"Uh, Xerny? Got some bad news for ya..." Yvetal started.  
>Xerneas blinked.<p>

"What is it?"

"Weellll, uh, they were... Eaten by Kyogure. She's... Uh, y'know."

Xerneas frowned.

"Awww... I wanted to kill them! Now I can't make my blood fashion clothes..." she whined.

Yvetal raised an eyebrow. And he was the pokemon of destruction?  
>"Uhh... Anyways, here's a form for you guys. We're gonna need 32 campers."<br>Just as he said that, two pokemon climbed up on the beach, an Eevee and a Poochyena to be exact.

"Oh, looks like two survived," Yvetal commented.

The Eevee coughed up some water.

"I'm *cough cough* Star.." she wheezed.

The Poochyena stood up and helped Star onto land.

"I'm Shade," he said gruffly.

Xerneas smiled.

"Hi! This is Total Pokemon Island! And it looks like you're the only campers that made it here... Maybe we should buy boats for the next set of campers..." she greeted.

Star and Shade shared a confused and concerned look.

"So, like I was saying... The form," Yvetal started.

"We need:  
>Species:<p>

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

A lil' bit of history:

Moveset:

Fear:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

"Well that's all we need, and see you next itime on Total Pokemon Island!"  
>Yvetal and Xerneas waved goodbye as Star and Shade sat worried on the beach.<p>

**So there ya go! Also, I would love to say a few things. I would like to give a shout out (I guess, even though they probably won't read it...) to DarkArcanine33. He's actually what inspired this fic, I read it and now, a few years later, I decided to make my own. And one more thing... PIE! So see ya guys!**


	2. The Note of Authorishness

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The chapters are a bit longer than what I'm used to, and the first chapter of introducing the characters is always a bit crazy. I'm not accepting anymore OCs for this also. Anyways, see you soon, Pyro... OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Welcome to Hell!

Xerneas smiled at the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of Total Pokemon Island! Since Pyro is a douchebag, she misspelled Yveltal like 50 million times."

The newly-named Yveltal glared at Xerneas.

"Xerneas, don't insult the author. We don't want to be shut down, do we?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"No, but it's important!" Xerneas replied.

Yveltal sighed.

"Whatever..."

Xerneas cleared her throat.

"It's been six or five-ish days since the first episode aired! Our *un*lucky campers will be arriving shortly! In the meantime, enjoy these beautiful commercials!"

000

Announcer Dude: Fairy types annoying you? If so, just get this ordinary chunk of toxic waste for an unreasonable price! The Fairies will dropped like Charizards with Stealth Rocks, all for a whopping $150,000,000! Note: Side affects may cause nausea, extreme bowel movements, sore legs, vomiting, unexpected growing of limbs and/or eyes, hordes of Poison-types, and even death. Do not use unless you are a Steel type, but in that case, why even f***** bother?

000

Announcer: RICE! *throws bag of rice at the camera*+*screen cracks* Oh crap.

000

Xerneas smiled.

"Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Our campers are arriving just about... Now!"

Xerneas looked towards the ocean. There a Liepard, a Noctowl, a Floatzel, and a Swellow sat.

"Hey, move it loser!" the Swellow yelled at the boat driver.

The Liepard sighed.

"I think this boat ride is quite nice..."

"I agree!" The Floatzel added happily.

The Swellow grumbled something before yelling,"STEP IT UP!"

The boat driver, a Wingull, stepped (even though Wingull have no feet.) on the gas petal and the boat lurched forward.

The Liepard cried as her magazine went flying into the air.

"Crap!"

The boat came to a halt as the Wingull slammed on the breaks.

The Noctowl sat smirking on a palm tree.

"You know you could've just flown over to the island," she said, smiling.

"Oh shut it birdbrain," the Swellow growled.

"Thank you, bird pokemon are some of the smartest pokemon."

The Swellow grumbled something.

"Hello Killaia, Grace, Penny, and Tally!" Xerneas greeted happily.

Killaia carried her luggage with her tail. The Liepard smiled inwardly as she saw the beautiful beach.

Grace sat back on the tree as she looked up at the sky. The Noctowl saw there was not a single cloud in the sky.

Penny smiled as she carried her suitcase onto the island.

".. No replies, eh? Fine, go sit by that sign that says girls, kay?" Xerneas said after a while.

The girls all walked/flew over to the neon pink sign decorated with smiley face stickers.

On the next boat was a Luxray, a shiny Typhlosion, a shiny Charizard (teh shininess), and a shiny Blaziken. The Blaziken had teal where the creme fur thing on his chest was teal. He had a scar on his face and a cracked beak.

The Charizard had a black choker around his neck with the Charizardite Y. He had silver eyes, longer fangs than your average Charizard, with a blue flame on his tail and a torn right wing.

The Typhlosion had a necklace with many dog tags, baby blue eyes, and a black lip piercing.

The Luxray sat nervously on the boat.

"Hello Rome, Luke, Ghost, and Mason! Welcome!" Xerneas greeted.

Rome, the Luxray, made sure they were as close as they could get until the island, and made a bit of a squeak noise as he stepped off.

"Dawwww~, I always love the softies!" cooed Pyro as she sat halfway falling off the bed, typing the chapter for about the fifth time.

"FOURTH WALL PYRO!" yelled Xerneas.

"Screw you, I'm the writer!" yelled Pyro.

Luke, the Typhlosion lept off sooner and landed on the sand.

Ghost, the Charizard, walked off cooly as his tail swished from side-to-side.

Mason, the Blaziken, stepped off the boat.

"Hi Xerneas!" Rome greeted happily.

"Sup?" the Fire starters greeted at the same time.

"Mmh, go stand by the others while I introduce the other victims of this place..." Xerneas said, half-paying attention.

"Ughhhhh... That damn driver is so f***in' slow!" Xerneas whined.

Yveltal turned the page of his magazine.

"Yeah, okay... Just bring in Kyogure... And tell her no eating the victims this time," he replied.

Xerneas's face lit up as she picked up her myPhone6. (Yuss I just did that. .-.)

"Hey, Kyogure! Can you help us out by bringing some of our campers here? I know you can bring in like ten at a time... Mmkay, thanks! DON'T EAT THEM OR I'LL TELL ARCYYYY bye!"

The contestants shared a glance.

Just then, the water rised and Kyogure poked her head out. On top of her head was a Quilava, bouncing up and down not even wet, a Quilladin shivering, a Slyveon a tad grumpy, and a Milotic not affected the slightest.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" yelled the Quilava.

The Quilladin raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The Slyveon shivered, the water extremely cold.

The Milotic did absolutely nothing.

"Hello Cam, Milo, Slyvia, and Lynn!" Xerneas greeted.

"H-Hi.." chattered Milo, the Quilladin.

Slyvia, the Slyvia, shook out her fur.

"Hi.."

"HELLO!" yelled Cam, the Quilava.

Lynn, the Milotic, smiled.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"The following is a montage," said the words on the screen.

"..." said everyone.

On the next group of contestants was a Meganium named Ashton, a Durant named Devin, a Tepig named Tod, a Vivilon named Violetta.

On the next group was a large Mightyena named Gil, a Riolu with emerald green eyes named Oz, a black Buneary with a bow tied around her neck named Alice, and a shiny Pignite named Riza.

The next group was a Pidgeot with a black and blue chullo hat, a necklace around his neck with the Pidgeotite on it, he is larger than most Pidgeots named , and a blue stripe going through his crest, who was named Alcatraz, a Gardevoir named Psy, a Gallade with a Galladite on a wristband named Slash, and a Braixen named Morgan.

On the nest boat was a Simisear named Will, a Linoone named Newt, a Petilil named Lyra, an Omastar named John, an Absol named Ashe, and a shiny Umbreon named Brooke with a bat-shaped necklace and icy blue eyes.

Xerneas smiled happily as the last contestants got off the boat.

"So there are the last contestants! Yes, I know there are supposed to 32. Star and Shade are over there in the corner." She motioned over to the two pokemon with towels wrapped around them.

"Now to explain. 32 contestants will compete for 1,000,000 poke."

The contestants nodded.

"You'll have to compete in challenges every week, and every so often, we'll be nice enough to give you a reward challenge."

(**A/N: I'll try to update every day-two days. Kay, back to the fic~!)**

"We're putting you on teams. The Excellent Xerneases.. Xerneaseses? How..?" Xerneas's voice trailed off.

"Xerneases," Yveltal called from his lawn chair.

"Thank you. Xerneases. And the Awesome Yveltals!"

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? That's all you guys could think of? That name is terrible," the Noctowl commented.

Xerneas glared at her.

"It was that or the Yodeling Yveltals. Anyways..." The blue deer smiled as she led them over to a metal shed.

Psy raised an eyebrow.

"What is _that_?" she asked.

"I was getting there. This is our beautiful confessional! Everything in there will be completely private, only the entire viewing world can hear you!" Xerneas smiled again. The contestants were beginning to hate that smile.

"So.. The teams. Tally, Rome, Grace, Alcatraz, Psy, Shade, Brooke, Newt, Penny, Luke, Violetta, John, Will, Morgan, Oz, and Alice, you are the Excellent Xerneas's," Xerneas said.

The pokemon said moved over to the side.

"That leaves Killaia, Milo, Riza, Mason, Lyra, Ghost, Ashton, Devin, Tod, Slyvia, Cam, Lynn, Slash, and Ashe, you are the Awesome Yveltals." Xerneas smiled as she finished speaking.

"Wait, we only have 14 players on our team.." Mason said.

Xerneas counted under her breath.

"Oh, you're right.. Then, uh.." She paused and dialed someone on her MyPhone.

"Uh, yeah.. Listen, Yveltal counted wrong.. Send in two extras, one girl and one boy," she murmured.

As she hung up the phone, two Togekiss flew down with a Venusaur on their backs, the Togekiss panting heavily.

"..Raiden.."

Raiden looked around.

"Hi..?"

"SQUEEE!"

A Togekiss dumped down a Roserade, who was foaming at the mouth.

"Who the hell is she? I don't remember her auditioning.." Xerneas murmured.

"I'm Jade!" The Roserade giggled excitedly. "I'm SO EXCITED to be on this show! Because I've watched, like, every episode off all the Total Pokemon Islands! OMG best day ever #must vlog!"

**000-Confessional-000**

**Newt's eyes widened.**

**"This is bloody terrible! She's probably my biggest stalker! Bloody terrifying, she is.." he muttered, his British accent thick.**

**"Oh Newt, are you in there?" Jade's voice cooed from outside the confessional.**

**"Get away from me!"**

**000**

**Slash sat in the room.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "I have to be on the same team as my sister! What if she gets hurt?" Slash started to hyperventilate and fell over.**

**000-End-000**

"Uh, okay.. The Yveltal's get Jade and Raiden. Kay? Now go to your cabins, they're this way," Xerneas said as she led them through the forest.

Xerneas stopped in front of two, crappy, run-down cabins. One was painted red while the other was painted blue.

"These are your homes for the summer. Blue is the Xerneases and red is for the Yveltals. There's a side for the girls and one for the boys, obviously," Xerneas explained. "We're having a challenge in 15 minutes on the beach. When you're done you'll have dinner."

In the girl's Yveltals cabin, Killaia threw her bag down on the top bunk.

"This place sucks!" she yelled.

Jade nodded.

"Yes, it does, because I'm not with my Newtykins!" She began to foam at the mouth again and all the other girls backed away.

**000-Confessional-000**

**Killaia looked at the camera.**

**"Jade is **_**crazy**_**. I've never seen anyone foam at the mouth other than Dusk.. And that was when he had rabies!"**

**000**

**Ashton bit her lip.**

**"Jade is mad. I could've sworn she had a pair of Linoone-sized shoes. I think a lace went **_**up her nose**_**."**

**000**

**Jade smiled at the camera with a shoelace hanging out of her nose.**

**"What?"**

**000-End-000**

15 minutes later...

The contestants gathered on the beach. All the players stayed _far_ away from Jade.

Xerneas cleared her throat.

"So today's challenge.."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Jumping off a cliff into the water? _Overused_," she commented.

Xerneas glared at her.

"It is not. That was _going _to be today's challenge, but change of plans. Instead, we've hidden pieces of a statue all around the beach. They're statues off your team mascot, in the respective colors, of course. Blue for Xerneases and red for the Yveltals. You have two hours to find them all. And... begin!" Xerneas walked over to Yveltal and sat in a beach chair as the teams ran off.

"Do you think we should end it soon?" Xerneas asked.

Yveltal checked the time.

"Hmm... Yeah. We should end the episode in... Three.. Two... One!"

**So there you guys have it! The very first installment of Total Pokemon Island with Xerneas and Yveltal. Stay tuned, and Pyro... OUT!**


	4. GAH

Hi guys, Pyro 'ere! Reason I haven't updated in a LONG, LONG TIME is because my computer broke. I was in the middle of typing up some new chapters and a beautiful one-shot for you guys but IT FAILED. Cause my computer BROKE.

But how am I tying this, you ask. I gots the new computer! Yaaaay. Also I have to do a few minor adjustments to TPIwXaY because, oops, our friend Psy the Gardevoir is teamless. Whoopsie!

An going to have an allegiances soon. And I might write a trollfic version of it too. Until then, readers. Tallyhooooo! Oh, wrong sign off. I mean, Pyro... OUT!


End file.
